Nico Blake
}} Nico Blake (previously Bradley, nee Sophie Blake) was the biological daughter of Sienna Blake and Dodger Savage, born on 28th February 2000. Nico had been involved in many events, including pretending to be pregnant to cover up for Peri Lomax and Tom Cunningham, having a relationship with Trevor Royle's son Dylan, kidnapped by uncle Will Savage, murdered her mother's boyfriend's daughter Carly Bradley, her grandfather, Patrick Blake and her mother's lover, Trevor Royle. Biography Arrival After weeks of searching for Nico by Sienna Blake and Leela Roscoe, Nico arrives in the village and steals food from Ben. He tries to help her out and she steals a bracelet belonging to Denise. Nico is injured when Jason Roscoe throws bricks through Dodger's window. She later causes a fight with Jason and later Holly Cunningham (Amanda Clapham). She befriends Leela Lomax to get closer to Denise. She overhears Sienna telling Leela that she has found her daughter and praises her success. Nico is upset by this as she is actually Sienna's daughter. In reality, Patrick has manipulated Sienna into believing her daughter is elsewhere. Nico tells Sienna the truth but she slaps her and calls her a liar. Feeling rejected Nico reignites an old feud between Sienna and Nancy Osborne. Nico then attacks Nancy and plants Sienna's bracelet at the scene to frame her. Parentage When Nico begins asking questions about her father's identity, Sienna becomes hostile towards her and asks her to stop asking questions. Nico then confides in her friend, Peri Lomax about Sienna, and makes hurtful comments about her, just as Sienna enters the room. Sienna then decides to tell Nico about her father and explains that he went into the army and when he returned, he wanted nothing more to do with Sienna or Nico. Nico and Peri then begin searching for her father, but Dodger realizes that Sienna made his identity up after finding an author of the same name. In September, Patrick tells Sienna that Dodger is Nico's father, but Sienna keeps this from her. Nico has an argument with Sienna and they fall out, which leads to Nico boarding the McQueen's party train which also contains the McQueen's, which crashes causing Nico to become injured. She is admitted to the hospital, where Dr. Charles S'avage tells Sienna and Dodger that Nico was born with one kidney, that is failing and will need a transplant, but that Sienna and Dodger do not match Nico's kidney. Sienna is upset by this and turns for help. Theresa McQueen then tells Dodger that she will be tested to help Nico. After the test, Theresa then agreed to a kidney transplant and gave her kidney to Nico. Relationship with Alfie Alfie's first storyline is with Nico. Alfie shows Nico his pet iguana, Barry. The two bond when Alfie reveals to Nico that he was adopted by Mac and still has abandonment issues regarding his real parents, which Nico strongly identifies with. To celebrate the anniversary of his adoption, Alfie and Nico set fireworks off in the center of the village. Alfie is then taken by Jason Roscoe to the police station for causing a public disturbance. Jason then lets Alfie off with a warning. Later, Nico tells Alfie about a theory she had about The Gloved Hand Killer, but the topic puts Alfie off their relationship temporarily. When Nico develops an unrequited crush on Jason Roscoe, Alfie realizes that his affection for Nico is one way and the friendship dissolves. Carly's Murder When Sienna Blake is investigating Ben Bradley's personal life, she and Nico decide to break into his house to search for information he may be withholding from them. Carly Bradley, Ben's daughter, has been staying in the house unbeknownst to the girls and attacks Sienna, who she believes to be a burglar. Nico bludgeons Carly's head with a paperweight when she sees her attacking Sienna. Sienna then helps her cover up the crime and they hide Carly's body, making it seem as though she has run away from home. Though the police find the body quickly, there is no evidence to initially link Sienna or Nico to the crime. Sienna and Nico later find out that Carly was Ben's daughter when he tells them about Carly's death. The next day, Nico is arrested for Carly's murder when her phone is found at Ben's house but she was released when they realise that Carly was a drug addict and may have stolen Nico's phone from their flat to fund her addiction. Two weeks later Nico finally tells Maxine Minniver the truth about Carly's death. Nico also confesses to Dylan Royle on the day he is sentenced to six months for dealing with legal highs. Dylan promises to keep Carly's death a secret, and does so, taking it to the grave when he is murdered by the Gloved Hand Killer. Patrick's Murder Shortly after Sienna has married Ben, Nico is happy that she finally has a fully functioning family. This is short lived however when Nico realizes she needs to kill her grandfather, Patrick when she overhears him recording a video that states he knew who had killed Carly Bradley. Nico walks into Patrick's room, knowing Patrick had been amassing evidence to frame Maxine Minniver for helping him to commit suicide (due to his motor neuron disease), telling him that he can't let Ben know that she had killed Carly because it would break their family apart. Reaching for a nearby pillow, Nico suffocates her terrified grandfather, whose illness makes him powerless to stop her. Maxine is later convicted for Patrick's murder when Nico delivers Patrick's faked suicide notes to the police to cover her own tracks. Trevor's Murder On Grace Black and Trevor Royle's wedding day, Trevor is having cold feet due to the affair he had been having with Sienna Blake. In The Loft, Trevor speaks to a picture of his son, Dylan Royle (who had died previously), talking through his concerns and asking for advice. As he leaves, Ben arrives, having been told by Sienna that they had been having an affair for months. Ben is furious, and the two fight. Trevor leaves the club and walks past Nico, who is immediately concerned. Ben comes out shortly after and Nico asks what happened. When Nico realises that her mother was having an affair, she begins to worry that Trevor poses a threat to her happiness, as the affair may break their family apart. As Trevor arrives at the church, Nico approaches him before he enters. Wishing Trevor good luck, she goes to hug him, which Trevor hesitantly accepts. As he wraps his arms around her shoulders, Nico stabs Trevor with a knife she had hidden in her pocket, telling him to enjoy the rest of his day and making a swift exit, unnoticed by the wedding guests inside the church. Trevor decides to ignore the wound, not wanting to let Grace down, and limps inside. The wedding proceeds as planned but upon saying 'I do', Trevor collapses and dies in Grace's arms. Presumed Death Having developed an unhealthy fixation on Peri Lomax, Nico attends the Halloween Spooktacular event, arranged by Jude Cunningham, in order to attack Tom Cunningham, whom she believes has been trying to keep the two girls apart. Tom is able to make a lucky escape when Jude and Cindy Cunningham walk into the tent as Nico is attacking Tom with a crystal ball, just in time to rescue him. Nico makes a swift escape in the confusion, and hides in the hedge maze, closing off the entrance to the public when nobody is looking. As she enters, however, police descend on the carnival in attempts to find her due to Warren Fox and Maxine Minniver earlier convincing Sienna Blake to retract her confession about the murder of Patrick Blake. When it became clear that Nico had made an attempt on Tom's life and that she had previously endangered the life of Peri Lomax, Cameron Campbell walks into the maze that Nico had taken refuge in and sets alight to the hay. Sienna, who had earlier slipped past the police and followed Nico into the maze, talks to Nico about the crimes she's committed and tries to convince her increasingly unstable daughter that she needs help. Nico is initially reluctant to engage and advances on Sienna, planning to kill her. Thinking quickly, Sienna is able to convince Nico that she wants to help her escape the maze to see Peri in hospital and Nico softens to her mother. Sienna reaches out to her daughter, explaining how she felt incomplete without her and that she does not want to lose her daughter for the second time. Sienna holds tightly onto Nico's hand, explaining that they could slip quietly out of the maze together to see Peri in the hospital before getting her daughter the help she desperately needs. When Sienna mentions Peri's name, however, Nico is enraged and pushes Sienna down, claiming that Sienna never really cared for her and would 'never be her real mother'. Fully believing that the reason she was 'like this' is that of her parents' incestuous relationship and that she didn't need help - her actions were completely justified and nobody could ever understand her. Sienna then notices the fire, and the two are trapped inside the maze. Nico, trying to save herself, kicks her way through a dividing wall and does not realize that it is supporting one of the beams on the roof of the maze. When timber from the roof gives way, both Sienna and Nico are partially buried underneath it. Unable to move, Sienna asks if her daughter can escape, but Nico believes her leg to be broken. Warren Fox charges through the flames after hearing Sienna shouting for help. Despite her begging him to save her daughter, and Nico's desperate pleas for help, Warren saves Sienna first and promises to return to Nico. As she is carried out, Sienna tells Nico she loves her, but Nico responds with a cold "I hate you!" Sienna can only watch in horror from the outside as the maze collapses down on her daughter and the flames consume what is left of the rubble. Aftermath After her death is supposedly confirmed to Sienna at the hospital, Nico is able to make a final posthumous attempt at her mother's life. When collecting Sienna's belongings from her flat, Warren Fox notices a laptop has been left open with an ominous 'play me' note taped to the keyboard. Upon playing the video, it emerged that Nico had recorded a farewell video for Sienna, thanking her for all she had become. In the video, Nico claimed to be proud of her 'achievements' and explained that she would be running away to somewhere new. When Maxine inadvertently takes a sip of orange juice that was beside the laptop, Warren orders her to put it down. He searches the trash to discover clippings of foxglove, a poisonous plant that Nico had favoured in her schemes. Warren presumes that Nico had made one last attempt on Sienna's life to remove the last links she had to the murders she'd committed. Both Maxine and Warren decide to destroy the evidence and not to tell Sienna, out of concern for her mental health. 2018 return and death On May 14th 2018 Nico made a return address she was revealed as Sienna Blake s stalker. The following episode shows Sienna trying to understand that Nico is alive but Nico then stabs Sienna, leaving her for dead. Later on; Nico was trying to escape with Baby Sebastian, she got to the hospital roof when a lady in a black outfit with a somewhat mask covering her face appeared. They revealed themselves as Sienna Blake. Nico is pregnant, with an unknown father so far. Nico hands Sebastian over to Sienna, they then hug, but Sienna wants Nico to get help and go to jail. Warren appears on the roof telling Sienna to leave Nico for the police to handle, Sienna was to do so however Nico made an attempt to push Sienna of the hospital roof but then failed by Warren Fox taking Seb, leaving Sienna with no babies (Execpt Nico of course.) The end of the episode shows Sienna returning to her flat to find Nico. Nico then gives birth to a baby girl named Victoria, she tells her that she wants her to grow up just like her, Sienna Blake overhears the conversation leading to an argument the next day. Nico goes to have a nap for a little bit and then Sienna Blake steals Victoria and calls Joel to bring her to the hospital. Nico is angry about it so she threatens Sienna Blake and says 'Unless I'm holding Victoria in 5 minutes you're dead.' Sienna refuses and tries to run away however Nico catches her, a horrified Leela Lomax gets Nico off Sienna Blake, accidentally causing her to bang her head on the edge of the coffee table. Nico pretends to be unconscious, with Leela believing that she killed her. However, an enraged Nico wakes up and grabs a big glass of water and is about hit Sienna to death with it, in self-defence Sienna grabs a doorstop and hits it at Nico. The doorstop hits her in the head, and combined with the head injury sustained during the fight with Leela, proves to be fatal. Murders Murders #Carly Bradley, 4th August 2015 - Hit over the head with a paperweight while she is fighting her mother Sienna Blake. #Patrick Blake, 5th January 2016 - Suffocated with a pillow and is later buried by Maxine Minniver and Darren Osborne. #Trevor Royle, 25th May 2016 - Stabbed while hugging Nico. He later dies after getting married to Grace Black in her arms. Attempted Murders #Will Savage, 1st February 2015 - When Nico is sent to the hospital due to a kidney failure, Will finds out that she is Dodger's, daughter. Will kidnaps Nico and takes her to the roof of the hospital. He tries to throw Nico off of the building until Dodger finds them. Will and Dodger have a short fight and Dodger got the upper hand. Will starts saying nasty things about Nico. Nico then pushes Will off the roof and thinks that she has murdered Will. Will dies two days later in the hospital but he was murdered by The Gloved Hand Killer. #Theresa McQueen - Nico tries many times to kill her for her kidney with varying success. Nico first tries to drown her in a bath but is stopped when Ben enters the house. The second and final attempt is when Nico spikes some wine and gives it to her. She drinks the wine and passes out outside of the dog. She then leaves her to die but Sienna finds her. #Sienna Blake - Nico tries to kill her mother many times. When she finds Nico leaving Theresa, Nico smashes the wine bottle and stabs Sienna with the smashed glass. She later disposes of the glass in a nearby bin. A couple of months later, Nico and Sienna have a picnic near the pond. Sienna gets stung by a bee and Nico kicks her EpiPen aside and leaves her to die. After Sienna sends Nico back into care and she comes back and poisons her soup but she mistakenly eats the poison. Nico also set the flat on fire, but this was to keep Ben in the village. After Nico’s supposed death Warren finds a glass of orange juice spiked with foxglove at the flat which she left for Sienna. #Cameron Campbell- Nico poisons some tea to give to Cameron and then tries to lock him in the lift. #Maxine Minniver- Nico poisons the orange juice in her flat in hopes of killing Sienna but Maxine accidentally drinks it and is rushed to the hospital. Nico also tries to kill Maxine when she threatens to tell the police that she killed Trevor. #Jade Albright- When Nico was sleeping on the streets after killing Trevor, Peri and Nico go to Lisa's boat party where Nico takes some drugs she found stashed. Nico see's Jade walking around the party and orders her to come over. Nico peer pressures Jade into taking the drug so she can die from all of the drugs in her system. Nico also poisons some perfume and gives it to Jade as a gift. #Tom Cunningham- When Tom returns with Steph, Peri immediately ditches Nico. Nico poisons some cologne and gives it to Peri to give to Tom. Tom uses it and gets sick. During the fair, Nico locks Peri in the bunker and heads off to the fair. Nico grabs a crystal ball and hits him over the head. #Peri Lomax- Nico drugs her and locks her in the bunker on Halloween, where she is left to die. Nico also previously locked Peri and herself in the bunker where the roof collapsed on Peri. #Sienna Blake - Nico stabbed her, where she was later confirmed to have died in hospital on 15th May 2018. However, she was later revealed to be held under witness protection by the police on 18th May 2018. #Harley Frater - Nico finds out that Peri has moved on and has a new best friend, Harley. At her birthday party that Peri has organised, Nico is about to push Harley down the stairs before Sienna stops her. Introduction Shots *2014-2016: Nico swings on a swing in the rain. *2016: Nico is behind a burning bin in The Folly. Quotes "I'm sorry." - to Patrick Blake before killing him. ---- "I'm gonna kill you!" - Final line to Sienna Blake, before being delivered a fatal blow to the head by Sienna. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-07 at 19.12.47.png Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 18.56.01.png Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 18.58.27.png Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 19.02.45.png Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 19.03.52.png Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 19.04.33.png Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 19.06.35.png Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 19.09.32.png Screen Shot 2018-08-21 at 19.10.59.png See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Blake family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2014 debuts Category:2018 departures Category:2000 births Category:Blake family Category:Bradley family Category:Serial killers Category:2018 deaths Category:Con artists Category:Savage Family Category:Children Category:Deceased characters Category:Killers Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murder victims Category:Students Category:Past characters